battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brutal Bombadier
Overview The Brutal Bombadier is a high-level Raider who combines both the spread-out rocket volley attack of the Raider Bombadier and the targeted rocket attack of the Raider Cannoneer, but with much greater potential to harm even high level player formations. The Brutal Bombadier has two weapons, each with its own ammo supply and firing methods, yet both share the same name, Nest of Bees. The random nature of its first weapon could be both a boon or a bane to players, as the rockets can hit nothing, or focus fire on a few targets. Each rocket does from 16 splash damage to the full 162 damage. Unarmored units cannot hide from this attack and can only hope for minimal damage. Armored tanks could see their armor destroyed, making them vulnerable to followup attacks. The secondary Nest of Bees' first attack option fires a powerful explosive shell at a single target, damaging adjacent units with minor splash damage. Unlike the weaker Raider Cannoneer, this attack needs a direct line of fire to its target. While the attack is powerful in its own right, with its armor piercing capabilities, Soldiers on the receiving end have a higher chance to suffer critical damage - that is potentially 130+ damage that bypasses armor. The second option of its secondary weapon fires a cannonball at an Air unit, damaging adjacent air units immediately to the left and right of the original target. While air units might get struck by a random rocket from the rocket volleys, this cannonball attack has their name on it. Unlike its predecessors, the Brutal Bombadier has plenty of ammo and can potentially fire every other turn, making these Raiders a very serious threat to any low ranked infantry. However, with Heavier Tanks (or other heavy armored units) on the frontline, the damage taken by adjacent units can be reduced if the initial attack is deflected. Attacks | crit = 5% | ammoused = 4 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | cooldown = 3 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Air, Ground | targetbox-rows = 9 | game file name = raidRockets_9shot_exp }} | crit = 5% | ammoused = 3 | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect | cooldown = 3 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Air, Ground | targetbox-rows = 9 | game file name = raidRockets_6shot_exp }} }} | armorpiercing = 40 | crit = 5% 55% vs. Soldiers | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | cooldown = 2 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Ground | targetbox-rows = 10 | game file name = cannon_aoe }} | armorpiercing = 40 | crit = 5% | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | cooldown = 2 | globalcooldown = 1 | targets = Air | targetbox-rows = 10 | game file name = air_cannon_1shot }} }} Updates 3.0 Patch * Anti-Air Cannonball attack added to secondary Nest of Bees attack. 2.9.8 Patch * Unit rebalanced: ** reduced to 210, from 220. ** Defense increased to 40, from 35. ** Unit Value increased to 21, from 15. ** Nest of Bees (primary): *** Ammo increased to 12, from 8'''. *** Reload increased to '''6, from 5'. ** ''Nest of Bees (Secondary): *** Ammo decreased to '''3, from 8'''. *** Reload decreased to '''3, from 5. 2.9 Patch * Unit added. Gallery File:BNSS-raiders.20130827.png|Higher level Raider formation, including the Brutal Bombadier. File:Sbs-bombardiers.png|Side-by-side comparison of different tiers. See Also * Raider Cannon Recruit * Raider Bombadier * Raider Cannoneer Category:2.9 Patch